I Do
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Alright so this is a two part short that is a sequel to Finding the Words. So anyway the human Doctor and Rose start discussing their wedding plans when somebody from their past suddenly shows up. Then later an unexpected guest shows up at their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one; A Blast From The Past

The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the apartment building hand in hand. They smiled as Jackie ran over to them. "So?" she questioned them as Rose just simply smiled at her and showed her her ring. "Oh my God, I can't believe it." She began before she tightly embraced her while The Doctor smiled down upon them. "My only daughter, my little girl is getting married." She said before she broke the hug and looked into her eyes. "So have you picked out a date yet?" she asked.

"Well actually we were talking about having the wedding on the last day of summer which is in a couple of months from now." Rose told her before her mother hugged her again.

"That's the most wonderful news I've ever heard in my life. Oh, I am so happy for you." She told her as she rested her chin on the top of her head and gently rubbed her shoulder. "I know how long you've been waiting for this. I knew it the moment I first saw you with the man in the leather jacket." She told her as Rose giggled.

"Was it really that obvious?" she questioned her mother.

"Oh yeah, you might have been able to fool other people but you sure couldn't fool me." She answered as The Doctor continued to smile at them. "So," Jackie began before she broke back out of the embrace and took her daughter's hands inside her own. "Why don't you come over our place? Then we can start planning." She said.

"Uh Mum, we just got engaged. We were sort of well you know, wanting to spend some time together alone." Rose told her.

"Yeah but there's so much to do, I mean you've been waiting for this moment your whole life and I want to make sure that it's absolutely perfect for you." Her mother said anxiously.

"No Mum really, it's alright. We've got plenty of time." Rose assured her.

"Well,.. alright then." She began as she took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "But I'll make sure that it will be the most beautiful and magical moment of your life. And I don't care how much it costs either." Her mother told her before she kissed her cheek and then quickly ran away.

"Uh yeah," Rose began as she watched her leave. "why do I have a feeling that she's going to go completely overboard with this." She said as The Doctor turned over to look at her.

"Well you can't really blame her can you? I mean she is your mother." He pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I just _really_ hope that she doesn't go off the deep end since this is _our_ wedding and not hers." She said as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"C'mon, let's go back inside and get to know each other properly." He said as she slyly grinned up at him before placing her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips in which he deepened while he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Then she slowly pulled away from him and broke it before taking ahold of his hand and wrapping her fingers around his walked back inside the apartment.

 _…_ _._

"So let's see," The Doctor began later on that day while he sat on the living room couch with Rose sitting on top of his lap. "have we decided to go with the double chocolate wedding cake or the TARDIS blueberry ice cream cake?" he questioned her.

"I don't care," she began before she leaned her head up against his chest and rested it there. "cake is cake." She told him.

"Well which one would you pick if you had to choose?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Probably chocolate." She answered.

"I knew you'd say that." He told her with a grin. "You're such a chocoholic." He said as he bent down to give her a quick soft and tender kiss on the lips.

"Well if you knew I'd say that then why'd you ask me?" she questioned when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I dunno, I'll get back to you on that one." He told her as he softly kissed her hair before setting her back down on the couch. "Hold on a second." He said as he stood up and walked over to answer the door. "Reinette?" he questioned as Rose arched her neck over to see the other blonde haired woman standing at the door. The Doctor quickly turned to look back at her before looking back at his guest.

"Uh what are you doing here? How did you find me?" he asked her.

"You're not the only one who can travel in time." She began.

"You ran into Jack?" he questioned her.

"No, I built a time machine so I could try to come and find you. Then I ran into a friend of yours and he told me where you lived." She said as she stepped inside and put her arms around his waist to embrace him.

"Um excuse me," Rose began as she stood up and walked over to the door. "but what are you doing?" she asked her.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Reinette asked her back.

"Uh yeah, I kind of live here now and that's my fiancée you're with by the way." She told her as she simply looked over at The Doctor.

"Did I happen to mention that I'm engaged?" he questioned her.

"No I'm afraid that you left out that tiny little detail." She told him as she took a step away from him. "But you're The Doctor aren't you? You don't have time to be settling down and getting married." She told him.

"That's true I _am_ The Doctor just not that one." He said.

"Ah well in that case if there's more than one of you than me and miss Tyler over there can share." She said as she closed her eyes and placed her hand upon his cheek before resting it there and kissing him with a burning passion. Rose just simply watched them for a moment before she walked away down the hall.

The Doctor angrily broke the kiss and pushed her away. "What are you doing!? What part of I'm engaged don't you understand!?" he cried.

"Look I'm sorry alright, I was just wondering if you still had feelings for me." She said.

"Yeah well I do just not in that way. Listen Reinette," he began before he took ahold of her hand. "you're a real nice and beautiful lady and everything,.." he said.

"Yeah, so, what's the problem?" she questioned him.

"The problem is that I'm in love with Rose. I've only just come to realize that I've always have been, and I always will be." He told her before he raced down the hall leaving Reinette dazed and confused. "Rose!" he cried before he ran inside the bedroom and saw her standing over by the window sill and looking outside of it avoiding eye contact with him. "Rose?" he questioned as he heard her sniff and saw her brushing away a tear.

"Listen Rose, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't know that she was going to do that." He apologized.

"It isn't that." She began before she turned to face him. "It's just that every time I look out that window I keep hoping the TARDIS will show up. I mean when I saw her kiss you like that, it reminded me of when I kissed you like that,.. the other you." She explained.

"You remember that? But that's impossible, Cassandra was inside your body then." He told her.

"Yeah but I was still a part of it, we were sharing. I'm sorry Doctor, I really do love you. It's just that_" she began with a shake of her head as he quickly grabbed ahold of her hand.

"I understand how you feel, you're not sure if I care about you in the same way that my original duplicate did. Well I'm here to tell you that it's just as easy for me to love you with one heart instead of two." He told her as he kissed the back of her hand.

"I know." She began with another sniff before she grabbed ahold of him and hugged him tightly before resting her head upon his chest and putting her ear up against his heart wrapping her arms tighter around his middle.

"I love you." He whispered as he bent over and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two; I Do

 _Alright before I post the second part of this story I just wanted to say that since I can't name every single minor character in here, I just listed the most important ones. Oh and I am also the biggest hater of Reinette! Uh yeah, I just want to forget that Girl in The Fireplace ever existed. It made absolutely no sense when it was obvious that The Doctor and Rose were going out with each other. Anyway, here's part two and I've got to say that I am starting to like the human version of The Doctor, I mean a permanent version of David Tennant who never regenerates is sort of like a dream come true even though I prefer Rose with the Doctor who does._

Today was the day that The Doctor and Rose had been waiting for, it was the last day of summer and the day that they were going to officially get hitched. It was a very casual wedding because they were getting married on the beach or AKA Bad Wolf Bay. A familiar sound was heard inside the distance as all of the wedding guests started to arrive.

The human Doctor turned around and looked behind him to see the TARDIS arrive and his double step out of it. He looked around to make sure that he didn't draw attention to himself before he started walking over to him. "Hullo." The original Doctor began.

"Uh, hi." The human Doctor said. "What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I'm dying and I'm about to regenerate. I just thought that I would come and make sure that everything was alright with my Rose." He told him.

"Well, she's as happy as she can be really. I mean I tell her that I'm you but I know she still misses you." The human Doctor told him as The Doctor smiled warmly at him.

"That's Rose Tyler for you." He began. "Listen, do me a favor, take care of her for me." He said.

"I will." His double promised him before he looked up and watched the crowd of people starting to arrive.

"You better go, it looks like the wedding's about to start, and a groom can't be late for his own wedding now can he?" he questioned.

"Well can you at least stay until after the ceremony? I think that Rose wants a chance to give you a proper goodbye." His double said.

"This is the biggest moment of my life right now," The Doctor began with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He whispered softly as his double slightly nodded at him before turning around and walking away.

"Oh there you are Doctor, listen let me straighten your tie the wedding's about to start." Jackie told him while he bent down a little bit so that she could reach. A few moments later he stood back up as the wedding march began to play and The Doctor smiled as Pete led his daughter down the aisle in a nice pink evening gown with a wrist full of artificial white and yellow flowers.

Even though she wasn't wearing the traditional white wedding dress both Doctors agreed that she never looked more beautiful in her life. As the music stopped the minister began his usual speech. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" he questioned.

"Her mother and I do." Pete responded.

"Very well, you may go get your bride." The minister said as he looked and nodded over at the groom. The Doctor could hardly breathe as he walked down to go take his precious bride by the hand and walk her back over in front of the minister. "Thank you, you may be seated." The minister told everyone as they all sat down in their chairs. "Let us get started then. Do you John Smith take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish until death do you part?" he asked.

"I do." The Doctor answered as he smiled at Rose and gazed passionately into her eyes.

"Do you Rose Tyler take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish until death do you part?" he asked her.

"I_" she began when suddenly she saw someone standing behind her through the corner of her eye and looked up to see the original Doctor standing there watching her. "I do." She finished quickly as she looked back down at her groom who simply just look back at her.

"Very well, may I have the rings please?" the minister questioned as her father came forward.

"Rose, are you alright?" The Doctor's duplicate whispered.

"Yes, I'm fine." She whispered back while her father handed the rings over to the minister. One was silver and the other was gold with a bunch of tiny jewels engraved inside of it.

"John, may I ask you to place this ring on Rose's finger and say with this ring, I thee wed." the minister said as he handed him the silver ring.

"With this ring,.. I thee wed." The Doctor whispered before he slid the ring onto her finger and then raised her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Now Rose, will you do the same thing for John?" The minister asked her as he handed her the other ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she told him happily before sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Ladies and gentlemen, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now_" the minister began before the two newlyweds suddenly grabbed ahold of each other and tightly wrapped their arms around one another before starting to make out in front of the crowd. "Uh, yeah, go on kissing the bride." He finished as the two continued making out for a moment and rubbing their arms on each other's backs as the crowd started to cheer.

The original Doctor smiled at them before he started to walk back inside his TARDIS. At that instant Rose broke apart and looked up at him. "Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you off that easily this time." She said before she started to run away.

"Rose!" her husband called as he started to chase after her.

Rose suddenly stopped when she reached the other Doctor. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've come to say goodbye." He told her.

"Me too." She admitted sadly. "You'll never forget me will you?" she asked him as he simply just grinned at her.

"Now why I would I do a stupid thing like that for?" he questioned her.

"Doctor please, before you leave, there's something that I just have to know." She told him.

"Alright then, what is it?" he asked her.

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"Well I just married you now didn't I?"

"Doctor please, just once I want to hear _you_ say it. Do you love me?" she asked him again when suddenly a silence fell between them before he whispered;

"I do."


End file.
